


What Did You Decide?

by wanheda_two_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, clarke realizes she's in love with bellamy, echo is cheating on bellamy, pining!clarke, they both think it's too late, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: janefosters on Tumblr asked: “i love you. i’m completely and utterly in love with you. please don’t get married.” Clarke to Bellamy Modern AU. He finally stopped waiting for her and moved on and she realizes it when he’s marrying someone else. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt :) I really liked working on it and hope you enjoy it!

It’s been six months since Clarke barged into his dressing room, cheeks flushed and out of breath. Of course he’d invited his best friend to his wedding, there wasn’t a world in which he couldn’t invite her, but seeing her still made his heart ache. She was everything he wanted and everything he couldn’t have. He’d spent the better part of his adult life wishing for her to say the words she’d said that day, but it had been too late when she finally did.

_“I love you,” she’d gasped, still completely breathless. “I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please, don’t get married.”_

_“Clarke,” he’d sputtered, his tongue suddenly feeling so foreign in his mouth as he tried to talk. “Fuck, Clarke, you can’t just come in here and say that. Jesus Christ, I’m getting married, today!”  
_

_“No, you can’t.”  
_

_“You don’t get to make that decision.” He’d been so angry at her. All that he’d ever hoped for was right in front of him, and yet it had never been so far away. “I waited for you. I waited years for you! It’s too late, Clarke. You don’t get to do this when I’m finally moving on.”_

_He’d seen the light fade from her eyes at his words, and it had hurt him so much to say it, but Octavia had been right. Spending his life pining for a girl who didn’t love him back was no way to live. And Clarke had been happy for him when he’d told her he was planning on proposing to Echo. She could have spoken up then, but she didn’t. They were both going to have to live with the choices that they made.  
_

_“She’s cheating on you,” Clarke said, her voice barely a whisper.  
_

_“What the fuck? What? So you’re surprised that I’m just not like_ Oh, Clarke, of course I love you. Sure, I’ll throw everything away, leave my finacée at the altar and run away with you _that you make up some crazy desperate lie?”  
_

_“Bell, please. It’s not a lie. I love you, and I needed you to know before you married her so that you didn’t make a choice that you’d regret, but if you say it’s too late, then I can accept that. But you’re still my best friend, and I would hate myself forever if I let you marry someone who didn’t love you the way you deserve to be loved.”  
_

_There was a knock on the door, and Miller came in. “You ready?” his best man asked._

_“Yeah, let’s do this. Clarke was just leaving.”  
_

Bellamy hadn’t heard from her since that day. She hadn’t been in the church when he’d walked up to the altar, and he’d tried to call her, but she wouldn’t answer, wouldn’t open her door when he relented and drove to her apartment, so he has to pause when he walks into the bar and sees her sitting at a table off to the side with Raven.

He decides that he’s never going to get a chance as good as this one to talk to her, so he marches decidedly over to her table. Raven spots him first, eyes widening. He hears he talk as he nears them.

“I’m gonna go get us a refill, babe. You need another drink,” Raven says.

“I’m fine, Rae. I can hold off on that drink.”

“Nope. You’re gonna want it right now,” she says, directing her gaze at Bellamy. 

Clarke turns and gasps.

“Bellamy - ” she says as Raven walks away.

“Please, don’t take off. I need to talk to you. I need my best friend.”

“Bellamy, I can’t do this. It took me so long to realize what you meant to me, but now that I have, it just hurts too much to think about being around you and not getting to be with you, and I’m not the type of person to break up a marriage. So I think it’s best for both of us if you just say away from me.”

“I’m not married,” he spits before he can think twice and hold himself back. 

She looks at him, eyes wide. “But, Echo - ”

“You were right. I shouldn’t have doubted you, but I didn’t want to believe that you were right. I went to talk to her after you left, and I found her with Roan. How could you not tell me that it had been going on for months?”

“I’d just found out. Horrible timing, right?” she says with a humourless laugh

“I called off the wedding. I went to find you, to apologize, but you were gone. And then you wouldn’t take my calls.”

“I went out to Portland for a bit, stayed with Wells while I figured out what I was going to do.”

“And what did you decide?” he dares to ask.

“That I’d do whatever I could to make sure you were happy. I decided that I wouldn’t get between you and Echo, because you’d made your choice, and I just had to live with the fact that I’d been too late. I decided that your happiness is what was most important to me, so I wanted to put that first.”

He didn’t realize that he’d stepped so close to her. “But I didn’t make that choice. I didn’t marry her.”

“I know.”

“So what are you going to do now?”

“Whatever makes you happiest. You’re my best friend, the most important person in my life. Nothing could ever change that. I still want what’s best for you.”

“Did you mean it? When you said that you were in love with me, did you mean it?”

She swallows hard and nods. Bellamy reaches forward to place his hand against her cheek, his fingers just brushing against her hairline. She leans into the touch, and he leans forward to press a short, chaste kiss to her mouth.

“Friday. Six o’clock. Let me pick you up and take you out for dinner. Let’s do this right. That’s what I want. I want you. Properly. That’s what would make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

* * *

Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/ask) <3


	2. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes Clarke on their first date, or rather, he tries to. They don't get too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this a one shot, but this idea came into my mind this afternoon and wouldn't leave me alone, so have some tooth rotting super sweet Bellarke fluff because I love you all

“Is this how all dates with Bellamy Blake end?” Clarke asks.

Her head is resting on Bellamy’s chest, and she can hear his heartbeat start to slow down. Her fingers are dancing across his skin, aching to memorize every inch of him. He wraps his arm around her back, fingers tracing up and down her spine as she snuggles into his side. She presses a kiss to his chest, tasting the remnants of his sweat.

“I was gonna ask the same thing about dates with Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy says.

“Don’t put this on me. You’re the one who couldn’t keep his hands off of me,” she replies. She’d barely made it through the front door of his apartment before he’d started kissing her.

Bellamy laughs fondly. He runs his fingers along her hairline and down along her jaw. He tilts her chin up with his index and bends down to kiss her soft and sweet, his tongue sliding against the seam of her lips when she sighs into his mouth. Clarke feels around blindly until she finds his hand, twining her fingers through his. He brings their joint hands to her chest to rest against where her heart is picking up speed.

“Are you still completely oblivious to the effect you’ve always had on me?” He asks, and his words make her blush. She ducks to hide her face shyly against his side. He chuckles and plays with the hands he holds, lacing and unlacing their fingers. “Look at me,” he asks softly.

She says something, but it’s muffled against his skin. She shakes her head for good measure. He continues to prod, but she keeps her face hidden. The honesty and openness on his face had made her heart twinge. She hates that she was the one keeping him from being this happy for so long.

“Please?” he asks.

She looks up, and he drags her up until she’s half on top of him. She rests her chin against his chest and meets his eyes.

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden?” he asks sincerely.

Clarke fights the urge to bury her face against him again. “It’s one thing to be in love with a man and think he might like you back,” she says. “But it’s a whole other thing to realize that he actually does.” She averts her gaze. “I never imagined I could mean this much to you. I never thought I was good enough for you. I thought that you would just get over me, but you didn’t. No one’s ever cared about me so much. It’s just overwhelming. In a good way,” she adds quickly.

He runs his fingers through her hair, smiling at her so widely that his happiness makes laughter bubble out of her. “What?” she asks.

“Say it again,” he says.

“Say what?” she asks with a knowing smile.

He rolls her onto her back, hovering above her tiny body and pinning her hands to the pillow above her head.

“Say it,” he all but growls into the skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she teases, giggling.

His lips find her neck, eliciting a gasp from her, and he sucks are her pulse point. She groans, squirming underneath him. His tongue laves over the bruise that begins to form.

“Bell,” she moans, and the sound of his name falling so wantonly from her mouth nearly undoes him right then. He’s so far gone on this woman, it’s not even funny.

He meets her eyes again, and she can hardly see the deep brown of his irises with how widely his pupils are blown.

“Say it?” he asks, and his tone is different this time, almost like he fears he won’t hear her say the words again.

“I love you, Bellamy,” she says, and he leans down to kiss her like he has all the time in the world. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close.

Eventually, he pulls away, brushes his nose against hers. “I love you, too, you know?” he says.

“I kinda figured,” she teases, and he retaliates by pinching her side.

He pulls her against him, and she curls against him, stretching her legs and sighing happily.

“Do you think they’ll be angry that we didn’t even show up for our reservation?” she asks.

“I honestly couldn’t care less about the restaurant,” Bellamy says as he brushes a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. She smiles and then bursts out laughing when his stomach rumbles.

“Chinese food?” she offers.

He captures her mouth with his. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Too stupid to see how happy you make me, apparently.”

He smiles so widely it almost hurts. His chest tightens in the most amazing way.

“Come on,” he says, pulling her out of bed. He finds an old t-shirt for her to wear and offers her a pair of sweatpants, but she turns them down. He can’t say he complains.

Clarke puts on music and dances around his kitchen, glass of red wine in hand as they wait for the food delivery. He stands, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning at the blonde in front of him and wondering how he ever got lucky enough to fall in love with his best friend and have her love him back. When the food arrives, Bellamy wrangles a still dancing Clarke into his living room, setting the food down onto the coffee table. She curls into his side on the couch, and they spend the rest of the night eating Chinese and watching old Friends episodes on Netflix, trading kisses every time their eyes meet. It’s the best first date Clarke has ever been on. That night, she falls asleep beside him, happier than she’s been in years.

* * *

Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
